Diggs
Diggs is the main protagonist in Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. Biography Beginnings Diggs’ hot-dogging got him booted from the police academy and bound for the pound. He was rescued by Butch of the covert canine protection agency D.O.G., who believe that Diggs has the heart to be a great agent if he can bring his ego to heel and learn to work with the back. In Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore In Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Diggs resides in San Francisco with Shane, who is his master. They are both called to a hostage situation. Diggs ignores Shane's commands on purpose and attacks the suspect, making him release a device that causes a building to blow up when Diggs grabs it. At D.O.G. HQ, Butch and Lou (both of whom are now much older than they were in the original film) watch footage of the incident, and Lou convinces Butch to partner with Diggs in order to take down Kitty Galore. Back at the police station, Diggs is suspended and taken back to the pound. Shane wants to adopt Diggs. Unfortunately, the police won't allow it. When Shane leaves, Diggs meets Butch, who takes him to D.O.G. HQ. When the duo gets there, Lou gives them a mission to track down a pigeon by the name of Seamus, who apparently works for Kitty Galore. After tracking down Seamus, Diggs and Butch meet a Russian Blue named Catherine, who tells the duo the origins of Kitty Galore; Kitty was one a cat named Ivana Clawyu, but fell into a vat of hair removal gel, causing her to lose all her fur and make her look like a Sphynx cat, and is teased by her cat comrades. After being kicked out of her home, Kitty decides to plot revenge on dogs and humans with a mysterious device known as "The Call of the Wild." After bringing Catherine to D.O.G. HQ, Tab Lazenby is contacted by Lou and they form an alliance to defeat Kitty Galore. Seamus tells Diggs, Butch, and Catherine where a pigeon was going while working for Kitty Galore. The four of them go to an old lady's house to search for the suspect. While doing so, the old woman spots Catherine and plays with her for a little while, then lets her go. Butch then sees the pigeon with Calico (who is now an old cat) and tells Diggs, Catherine, and Seamus not to make a move until he says so. Diggs then bursts in and crashes into a basket and gets pink underwear on his face. He and the others confront Calico, and Butch asks him where Kitty Galore is. However, Diggs jumps up and attempts to attack Calico, who then pushes an emergency button, and then lots of sand starts rising up and almost trapping the gang. After the chaos, Calico finally tells them that he doesn't know where Kitty is hiding. So the gang goes to a prison located on Alcatraz Island and ask an imprisoned Mr. Tinkles (who is in a Hannibal Lecter outfit) where Kitty is hiding. However, even though Tinkles does not tell them Kitty's exact location, he says that a cat's eye reveals everything (and when Seamus asks what that is supposed to mean, Tinkles says it's a riddle). Mr. Tinkles then orders the gang to leave, and says that he is planning to escape from prison. Kitty Galore finds out about this through an informat at the prison and sends the MacDougall Twins to attack the gang and capture Seamus on the boat. Butch then leaves with Seamus to find clues after getting sick of Diggs not listening to him. Catherine then takes Diggs to her home where he meets her neices. They Tickle Diggs' Tummy; Diggs is surprised they don't hate him. Catherine discovers that Diggs has been in and out of kennels throughout and life. She then takes him to C.A.T. HQ. Diggs, Catherine, and Tab learn that Kitty Galore is hiding at a fairground with her new owner, Chuck, from a still picture from her video -- by looking in the eyes like Mr. Tinkles told them. Not long after arriving at the fairground, Diggs and Catherine are captured by Kitty and her henchman Paws, and are tied up. Kitty reveals that she is going to send a signal that only dogs can hear through television and radios, which causes them to act hostile toward their masters and "become a mad dog forever". Diggs and Catherine eventually manage to escape Kitty's death trap and meet up with Butch and Seamus, who were alerted by Lou and Tab. Kitty uses a chair ride as a satellite dish to transmit the signal. Thinking it's the shutdown button, Seamus pushes the button to start the program. Dogs then start acting hostile in their homes, and Kitty orders Paws to attack the gang. During the fight, Paws' fur is ripped off and is revealed to actually be a Terminator-style robot. Diggs tricks Paws into biting one of the wires, causing the satellite dish and Paws to explode. The humans watching think it's a stunt by Chuck. When Scrumptious, Kitty Galore's pet mouse, turns on her after being locked up in a small door, Kitty gets ejected from the satellite dish and lands right into Chuck's hat, all wrapped up in cotton candy. Back at D.O.G. HQ, the gang discover that Mr. Tinkles has escaped from prison with the help of Calico. Diggs then says, "Let's go kick some tail!" During the post-credits scene, Mr. Tinkles and Calico are taking a vacation in Hawaii. Tinkles says that he's got to get himself some cream because tropical heat makes his butt itch. He then proceeds to say, "Cats rule!" and turns off the camera. Personality Diggs is quite rebellious and self-centered, but is also friendly and caring to others. He also appears to have a crush on Catherine. Diggs is Ticklish which is Proven when Catherine's Nieces Tickle his Tummy. Trivia *Before Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore was released, Diggs was rumored to be voiced by Ray Liotta. Gallery cats_and_dogs_the_revenge_of_kitty_galore_chris_o_donnell_interview.jpg|Diggs with Shane catsanddogskittygalore.jpg Cats-Dogs 0027c-560x420.jpg Ct1uzwz2v0brlzwv1.jpg CDNF-0110.jpg Cat&dog2-fa30228061.png Cats and Dogs The Revenge of Kitty Galore 2010 -720p BRRip MnM-RG H264 mp4 snapshot 00 09 10 2010 11 16 19 02 06 .png Cad1.png C1 2.png Catsdogs020 standalone prod affiliate 13.jpg Css2d.png 28877204 .jpg Cats and Dogs The Revenge of Kitty Galore 2010 -720p BRRip MnM-RG H264 mp4 snapshot 00 07 22 2010 11 16 19 01 07 .png Quotes Coming soon! Category:Characters